


如何向懒癌患者催更

by Felosial124



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felosial124/pseuds/Felosial124





	如何向懒癌患者催更

作为一个编辑，武寒每天早上起床，第二头疼的事就是催稿。

第一头疼的事就是催他家清茗的稿。

这位大作家性子也大，每次小窗滴滴他，他都有一千种不能更文的理由。今天是学业繁重有论文要交，明天是时间紧迫有测试要考。武寒心想，那你怎么不彻底好好学习天天向上，还搞这些副业干啥呢！

武寒现在就很想把自己当初跟他签约的那只手给砍了。

说到底，清茗虽然是个学生，但他跟武寒公司签约后出的作品，无疑都给他们带来了收益，使得编辑脑袋里想把他千刀万剐，却还是只能又一次打开手机扣他。

“祖宗，今天我能有幸得到你的《狂二囚禁》吗？”

清茗的名字下面立刻出现了“正在输入”几个字。哦哟，秒回。

“不行啊，我今天有个课题要赶。”狗改不了吃屎。

武寒深吸一口气，忍住了把手机捏碎的冲动，站起来原地踱步了三圈，又做了几个深蹲，才没有了破口大骂的力气。

武寒心头火起，心想这次要是再放过他，自己就不叫武寒，改名武憨好了。

武寒心无旁骛，抄起手机出门，直接开车到了清茗家楼下，敲开了他家的门。

清茗可是没想到自己竟然会被编辑找上门，下意识就想把门合上，结果被武寒先一步给卡住了门口。

“你怎么来了！”清茗大惊，急忙往里退去。

“想你了，宝贝。”武寒关上门，而后轻车熟路地打开鞋柜，找了一双拖鞋穿。

“不是，我这几天是真的要忙，不是不想写文。”清茗狡辩道。

武寒扫了一眼沙发上没来得及藏起来的游戏机手柄和薯片，挑了挑眉，没说话。

“我…我就是学习学累了，课间休息放松一下，放松一下，哈哈。”清茗立刻把游戏机关了，薯片丢到一边。

武寒似笑非笑地看着他，心里边早就已经忍无可忍了。“放松？好啊，我来帮你放松放松，你喜欢放松哪个部位？”

说完，武寒欺身上去，把清茗压在沙发上。

“你要干嘛？！”清茗吓得浑身僵硬了起来。

“嗯？怎么这么紧绷，我来帮你捏捏。”武寒撩起他的衣服下摆，伸手进去，在他腰间不轻不重地揉捏了几下，把清茗捏得一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“别…别！”清茗手舞足蹈地挣扎起来。

武寒皱了皱眉，抬起一条腿压住他的腿，一只手摁住他的肩膀，另一只手直接往上探去，揪住他胸口一边的乳尖揉搓起来。清茗一个激灵，差点叫出声，身体顿时就软了。

“嗯？怎么越揉越不放松啊？再来。”那一点在指尖动作下反而更加硬挺，武寒坏心眼地不停捏着。清茗感觉有电流随着他的动作从那一点直冲下腹，而另一边却痒了起来，于是他难耐地动了动，下意识把身体往面前人怀里送。

武寒笑了一声，终于抚摸上另一边的乳尖，接着便听见清茗小声但满足的喟叹。

他倒还挺舒服的。武寒没好气地想。

清茗已经没有乱动了，武寒把腿放下，似乎是感觉到清茗腿麻了，于是一边揉着他的乳尖，一边去扯他的腰带。

“我再给你摁摁腿。”武寒灵巧地把他裤子解开，一只手钻了进去，就在大腿根部靠近囊袋的地方捏起来。

他顺着那周围捏了个遍，就是不去碰那两个囊袋和包裹在内裤里的东西。然而这暧昧的动作反而给清茗点起了一把火，在这样欲说还休般的揉捏下竟然微微硬了起来。

清茗嘤了一声，用手背盖住眼睛，不想正视自己被捏了几下就饥渴难耐的事实。

武寒笑出声，才把手放上去，上下撸动起来。然而等到清茗彻底硬起来时，他又停下了动作，似乎是不想让其这么容易就得到满足。

武寒直起身，从上面俯视着瘫在沙发上的人，眼神在他下身逡巡着，暗示着什么。

清茗感觉自己今天是逃不过这劫了，只好认命地自己把裤子褪下去，连着内裤一起丢开，又把上衣也脱掉，然后从旁边的柜子里拿出一瓶润滑剂递给武寒。

武寒却没有接，仍然是看着他。

清茗僵了一会儿，最后只好扶着沙发靠背跪在上面，一手挤了点润滑剂往自己身后抹去。他轻轻给自己开拓着，能感觉到身后灼热的视线也在盯着那个地方，在这样的羞耻下，肠肉反而越缴越紧了，怎么按也揉不开。

“大作家这是怎么了？是不是需要一点灵感才能出货？”武寒在后边戏谑道。

清茗只好忍着羞耻回头看他，企图求助。

武寒笑了一会儿，弯腰把人给抱起来，就往里屋走去，却不是进卧室，而是转身走进书房。“好吧，那我就给你找点灵感。”边说边把人放在书桌上仰躺着。书桌冰凉的触感刺激地清茗抖了抖，却又给他带来了一种别样的快意。

他的双腿被武寒抬起来，还被勒令自己用手压住。他以为武寒要干他了。

没想到，武寒随手拿起桌上的一支钢笔，就往他下身的洞里捅去。霎时的痛感和凉意自尾椎而上，肠肉感觉到异物收缩起来，把钢笔给紧紧咬住了。

“呜…”清茗觉得好痛，又敏锐地感到面前的人生气了，不敢忤逆他，只好尽量让自己放松下去。

武寒执着钢笔在清茗体内戳来戳去，先前那点润滑剂早被吸收没了，干涩的肠道只好自己开始分泌黏液，过了一会儿武寒就觉得钢笔畅通无阻了，于是他把钢笔抽出来，只见上面附着液体，反光锃亮。

“我信了，你确实挺爱学习的，你看你的笔都这么忙。”武寒把钢笔递到清茗跟前，见他脸红得跟虾似的，又把笔插进清茗嘴里，“这笔还要用呢，不能浪费，给我清理干净了。”

清茗只好含住笔，任由自己后穴黏液的气味充斥鼻尖和口中。

“你那是什么表情？自己的东西好吃吗？”武寒看他一脸情动的样子，一巴掌拍了拍他的大腿根。

清茗叼着笔不能说话，就点了点头，直勾勾地看着武寒。

武寒差点给气笑了，把钢笔抽出来，自己压上去和他亲吻。

清茗放开自己压着的腿，抬手勾住武寒的脖子，双腿圈住他的腰，与他唇齿相依。

武寒用舌头在他口中舔舐，扫过每一处牙关，与他的舌头一起纠缠，同时把自己的裤子也给脱了，抚摸着身下巨根。

清茗感觉到下腹那里升起的热度，口中更加卖力地讨好回应着武寒，全身都浮起一层薄红。

两人亲吻了许久才放开，武寒连喘息的机会都没给他，直接挺身进入了先前扩张好的后穴。清茗呼吸一窒，一口气没上来，伴随着有些撕裂的痛感，一瞬间竟然眼前一黑。

等他适应过来，颤颤巍巍地抽着气，武寒已经开始大力抽插进出，一点温柔前戏都不给，强迫他承受。

紧致的穴肉包裹着武寒，那些纹路脉络每次摩擦过内壁，清茗都会不可抑制地颤抖，口中更是呻吟起来。等到黏液分泌得足够多，武寒就把整根都往里挺入，深深地直捣腺体中心。那小嘴仍然可劲吸着他的下身，爽得武寒头皮发麻。

清茗就更是了。那不讲理的东西玩命似的往他身体内部戳，每一丝皱褶都被撑开，腺体被不断撞击着，几乎都感觉自己要被捣烂了，快感一波又一波地直冲大脑，与些微痛觉混合在一起，让他分不清到底是什么。

“你挺舒服的是吧。”武寒猝不及防地出声，但是被快感支配的清茗根本听不清他在说什么。

武寒突然停下动作，炙热的巨根埋在清茗体内，骤然的空虚笼罩了清茗，他睁开眼，有些迷茫地望着武寒。

武寒就这样直起上身，抱起清茗把他翻转成后入的姿势，那阳具跟搅拌机似的牵连了他每一根神经，爽得他一下子短促地尖叫一声。

武寒拖着他挪了两步，摁开了电脑，放在他面前。

清茗又呻吟了一声，动了动腰身，勾引武寒继续干他。然而武寒不为所动，竟然忍得住欲望，就这么看着他的后背，“写吧，我监督你写。写一个字干一下，什么时候写完什么时候给你。”

清茗理智回笼，不可置信地盯着眼前打开的文档，没想到编辑催起稿来这么狠，连自己都不放过。

过了会儿，他发现武寒确实没有要动的意思，甚至极有耐心地替他把黑下去的屏幕又按亮。他只好把颤抖的手放在键盘上，开始码字。写了几个字，武寒果然开始抽插了，熟悉的快感涌上来，清茗差点被操得趴下，只好停手撑住身体。然而他一停，武寒也停了，那东西就在他体内戳着，不上不下，就这么吊着他，实在是不好受。

清茗咬咬牙，再次把手放上电脑，这回乖乖码字了。

这真是种奇妙的体验。清茗一边写文，一边被动承受着身后强有力的冲刺，又必须得保持一点理智来组织语言，只好清醒地感受着那如同火焰般灼烧着他的快感。

“今天晴空高照，万里无云…”清茗写道，同时身后的人一下一下地撞击着自己。

“小姑娘穿着漂亮的裙子，在草地上奔跑…”肉体啪啪的声音混合着喘息和一下一下的呻吟，清茗感觉自己嗓子快喊哑了。

“她朝身后招了招手，又一个小姑娘笑着喊她跑慢一点…” “慢…慢一点…呜…”清茗伏在电脑前，身后跟着武寒的动作一下一下耸动着，前端已经流出一点液体。

“她们一起在草地上散步……jdslakskjsjjsjshgskkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk”武寒突然加起速度来，仿佛要把他榨干一样，狠狠顶弄着他的腺体和肠道，清茗再也坚持不住，啊啊地呻吟着，手已经按不准键盘。

“不行了…啊…我真的不行了…”清茗塌着腰，跪也跪不住了，完全是被武寒扶着在干，“我再也不敢了呜…放过我吧…”

“一篇囚禁短文也拖这么久，我真tm想把你给囚禁起来，天天看着我一个人，就给我更文…”武寒恶劣地说，此时也不计较他到底写了多少字，只是自顾自地猛干。两人交合处已经湿了一片，液体一滴一滴地往下流，一直没停过。

武寒扶着清茗的腰，又一连抽插了几十下，每次进出都带动着清茗暗红的穴肉，穴口一张一翕，与那阴茎难舍难分，甚至还发出了水声。武寒眼底只剩下眼前这个趴着的人了，他不停动作着，过了好一会儿，难耐的低喘终于出了声，滚烫的精液射了出来，一些流了出去，一些浇在清茗体内，激得他狠狠抽搐了一下，憋了很久的前端也交代了。

清茗靠在武寒怀里，宛如一滩烂泥。

等他有了意识抬头一看，电脑屏幕和键盘早就被自己的精液给喷了个满头满脸，感觉马上就要歇菜了。他一下子慌了神，却被武寒按住。

“放心，我按了云端保存。”武寒既吃饱喝足，又得到了更文的承诺，此刻心情甚好，靥足地朝他笑道。

“啊…被榨干了，一滴也挤不出来了…”清茗小声抱怨道。他这会儿已经没力气了，也不管自己此刻是什么样子，书房是怎样的一片狼藉，就这么倒头睡了过去。

“小妖精…”武寒笑得可开心了，他把人抱到卧室，然后又回来收拾书房，期间还很有心思地哼着小歌。

作为一个编辑，如何整治不更文的作者？

没事，你狠狠干他一顿就行了，保证服服帖帖，说一不二。

第二天，清茗还是没有更文，拖更的理由是身体不适，浑身乏力。编辑武寒亲自照顾他了一天，然后这篇囚禁文突然以一种令读者不可思议的速度更了起来，三天就写完了。


End file.
